The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. has triggered a corresponding and growing need for smaller sized photography modules. Such modules may comprise elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices, which may include not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics becomes a challenging problem when dealing with practical issues, such as the nature of the material used in the optical imaging lens, the yield of manufacturing process, etc.
Therefore, to manufacturing an optical imaging lens requires more intensive technology than traditional camera lens. There is a need for optical imaging lens which may be capable of placing six lens elements therein, having a shorter length, while also maintaining good optical characteristics.